This grant is to provide biostatistical collaboration for the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. The collaborations include all appropriate activities associated with the planning, monitoring, data collection, and analysis of data obtained from clinical trials conducted by the ECOG. Research and development is also conducted on statistical and computer software methodology aimed at improving and making more efficient the planning, data management, and analysis of clinical trials in cancer.